


“You didn’t have to do that for me cupcake.”

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Vampire Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after episode season 2 episode 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You didn’t have to do that for me cupcake.”

“Oh my god Mattie what happened?”

“She got hit in the chest with an arrow what does it look like you idiot?”

“Duh you stupid vampire, /WHAT HAPPENED/?”

“Oh my lord I just told you what happened, you idiot. Now go get some towels and bandages.”

“La-Lau-Laura?”

“Carm! oh my god Carm. What happened?”

“YOU ARE OF NO HELP HUMAN I WILL JUST GO GET THE TOWELS MYSELF.”

“It… It was Xena or one of her stupid sisters. I-I-I told you so.” Carmilla said with a smirk

“Dammit this is not the time for you to be so… so… so…” 

“Laura! How is she doing?” 

“Uh… uh Lafontaine. Uh she’s been shot she thinks that Danny or one of the summer society girls did it. Could you go in the kitchen and see if we have any blood bags?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

Mattie walked back in “Okay I’ve got towels and bandages since you’re useless.”

“Mattie… please stop. I’m alright…”

“Oh please kitty, two inches down and you could have been reduced to dust.”

“Uh Laura? J.P must have drunk all the blood. We don’t have any…”

“A house full of vampires and you imbeciles run out of blood?”

“This is not our fault, if it’s anyone’s fault it is yours. You’ve taken her out almost every night since… since she needed you and we didn’t need to supply her with blood.”

“How naive are you?”

“LISTEN HERE YOU… You… you… You’re right.”

“Well of course I am. You act shocked.”

“I’m very glad you two are connecting, but there’s still the whole ‘I’ve been shot in the chest, possibly by big red, and I will need blood sooner than little orphan Annie can run to the nearest blood-bank.”

“Why don’t you save your broody whit for when you’re better? I think I know what I have to do. You both should leave the room.”

“No Laura you don’t have to, we can get someone else.”

“Carm, no we can’t. You can do this, you’ve done it before and I refuse to take no for an answer.”

“You’re right cupcake, but she’s right I want you both out of here. This isn’t going to pretty. Before you two leave, help me get over to the couch.” 

“No before we leave we have to get you bandaged up, possibly stitched up.”

“Oh please she’s a vampire. She can heal, we just need to bandage it.”

“Uh sorry I kind of have to do this…” Lafontaine guided Carmilla’s arm out of the hole and slipped it off her. They took a towel and dabbed it on her wound and then wrapped it around her shoulder.

“I can help her get to the couch myself please just go, I promise you won’t want to see this.”

She put her arm around Carmilla’s good side and tore down the caution tape. “Okay Carm how do you want to do this?”

“I wanna do it like this cupcake. Lay down and prop yourself against my pillow.” She knelt on the floor and kissed Laura on the cheek before she made her way to her neck. “Remember cupcake, this might sting.”

Laura’s cheeks were a dark pink. She didn’t even think about Carmilla kissing her, (not that she didn’t think about kissing her). She didn’t think that before Carmilla drank her blood that her ex-girlfriend would kiss her, even if it was on the cheek, it was still the contact that Laura ached for. It was the contact Carmilla had been teasing her with, the contact that even now as she was feeding off her she had indulged her with. 

Carmilla pulled herself up with one arm, licked her lips and smiled. “You didn’t have to do that for me cupcake.” She helped Laura sit up. “You’re gonna want to stay there for awhile.”

“I’ll-I’ll be fine Carm, I’m still really worried about you. You got shot with an arrow.”

“Laura, I’ll be fine. You need to relax for awhile. Maybe later we will snuggle.” Carmilla winked and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
